Kokuren
by Redempting Figure
Summary: What does it take to live with a secret? Will they still be there for her when they know? (I don't own the stuff from Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Thank u for reading this ^ ^ (my first fanfic~)**  
><strong>This story might have some incorrect information cos I only read the manga and watched up to Ep. 144 of Shippuden but I'm doing my best in researching right now. It's about a girl who is captured by the Shadow Village but gets out with her teammate after they were attacked. She has a hidden kekkei genkai which will be revealed later.<br>**

**p.s. I'm truly sorry if I make any mistakes, I don't think I write well but I'll do my best!**

* * *

><p>The number of kids in the cells decreased one by one since the first day of the Filtering. A week ago, I killed four kids; one day ago, I killed my teammate, No. 18; hours ago, I killed the other, No. 17. Now, I'm alone in the dark, damp cell of Unit A with my hands and face smeared with tears and blood.<p>

These people, instructors, I…hate them. Pitting us against each other. Killing off children without any thoughts. But then again, who am I to judge? I'm the one who's repulsive. I killed my teammates with my bare hands, and I'm going to do that again to other kids again. No emotions, no hesitation, no weakness, no mercy, they've been trying to drill that into us since we first arrived. After all, I'm a coward in the face of death.

* * *

><p>That day, it was all blood, screams and slaughter. They said that a ninja protects, but I saw them kill. All adults were killed or enslaved while the children were dragged and imprisoned. The Village Hidden in the Shadows was hell at first sight.<p>

There had been another group of ninjas three days before the incident looking for new academy students. They were friendly and spoke about something called the will of fire. That was when I decided to become a ninja. I had no one I loved to protect, but they said that we could find our own loved ones. I wanted to do that, fighting for others, instead of defending myself from bullies.

Then reality had to hit me, I had no rights to go with those people. My life was held by my guardians. "Mom" and "dad" sent their eldest daughter with them with gifts and sweets. They told the shinobi that their second daughter had to stay, "she's too young". They didn't wake me up the night the attacks fell, they just ran and left me sleeping in the midst of a burning house.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the old man next door, his eye gouged out, stomach slashed, and still gurgling blood. I froze, then stood up and ran, even though I knew that I couldn't run far because of my burnt legs. I saw a lot, heard a lot, _smelt_ a lot. I tried to hide, but they got me first, holding me captive with steel strings along with the others.

Dawn of the 17th of September, a crowd of four hundred and thirty eight victims from each and every Shinobi Nation were half-dragged towards the headquarters of the Village Hidden in the Shadows, an event not unlike those that happened every other century. Messenger hawks were sent to the five hidden villages, warnings came with them along with terror and grief.

* * *

><p>The familiar clanging of metal woke me up from my thoughts.<p>

"Get up, kiddos," the instructor came to get us, "time for you to kill each other." Some of us who were left stood up, some didn't, they just cowered and trembled. Those who did walked out slowly into the arena, those who didn't were left to the instructors. We looked at each other under the dim light of the arena, most of us grimacing. We knew we were about to kill each other, but nothing could be done to change that.

Today was the last battle. The remaining ones will be made into a team, finally getting better treatment…..and more orders to kill. I wiped my hands on the tattered edges of my shirt and stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 1- *90 degrees bow*<strong>

**Is it ok? Or is it really _that_ uninteresting? - sorry for not meeting any expectations**

**thx, NinjaRace for correcting me the first time  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The last battle**

**Author: ...I don't really know what to say but I'm working on it! Thanks for reading, I hope u like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Absolute darkness fell right after the starting signal was given out. The instructor took our senses away with his jutsu, only allowing us to feel and see. <em>If <em>we can see in the dark, that is.

I leaped backwards immediately, dimming my own chakra and sensing for others. I was a little panicked. Quite a few of the survivors of the last round had the Sharingan, giving them a large advantage in the darkness, which was also why they won the last few battles. I vaguely hoped that they would kill each other, even though it was selfish.

_Self-confidence._ I kept my feet on my toes, and held my palms out, waiting for any chakra flares and vibrations that would give out my opponents' location. A figure on my left went down after a sharp jab in the kidney. I winced when I heard the thud from the fall. Another life taken by me. The nightmares would never end.

_Don't lose a fight until you really do._ I turned and lashed out two aimed kicks at two unseen figures, breaking their ribs in the process. I could sense different chakras flickering and disappearing on every part of the room. Deflecting an attack sent towards my stomach, I broke the attacker's trachea with two fingers. My left arm stung from defending myself from attacks.

_Keep it up, keep it up, you're doing well. _I felt myself weaken, both mentally and physically. Only three other enemies were left, and all possessed the Sharingan. I knew them because they were the exact same opponents from my last fight. _One chance, just one chance._

* * *

><p>All four of us paused. Only one needs to be killed now. I could sense the fear emanating from one of them. That would be my target.<p>

I pushed myself forward with a burst of chakra, taking advantage of the target's fear by releasing a fair amount of killing intent. When my target froze, I broke his neck with one swift action, ending the fight at once. When I stood back after the attack, I suddenly realized there was only one other opponent alive. That kill was unnecessary.

The lights in the arena shone once again, revealing a boy that I've met a few times in one of the neighbouring cells behind me. Blood was splattered

"Aaa, No. 16," the boy started," glad to see you here." He grinned, albeit a little sadly, the blood on him dripping down.

"No. 9," I nodded, a rare smile threatening to surface, "same here."

The instructor landed in front of them, "Congratulations on passing your last test. You are now new genin of the Shadow. "

He handed them their hitai-ate and a form,"You will start new training tomorrow at 6 a.m. here. Your new room is one floor above, the one at the left end. You have five minutes to decide on a group name, codenames and to fill up this form."

Both of them discussed silently to fill up the form.

"So, group name." She began. "So," He repeated.

"Kage Tora?" The both of them smiled at each other.

"Glad you agree, No. 9," No.16 said. "I wouldn't want to go against you."

"Of course, 16, great minds think alike." No. 9 grinned. "I guess I'll call you Usagi."

"You can be Tora."

* * *

><p><strong>-End of chp.2-<strong>

**How is it?**


End file.
